What Do I Have To Do?
by Little Rini
Summary: PG13 for perodic cussing. It's REALY SAD. It's an Rx1 agnst!!! It's a song fic. R&R!!!!


WhatDoIHaveToDo A/N: Well back to the songfics, ne? This song 'What Do I Have To Do?' belongs to Stabbing Westward. I really have been wanting to do this forever. Just never took the time to. Also Gundam Wing belongs to ... uuhh... those people... that... yeah. Those people. 

Notes: the music is separated from the story, I don't think it takes a rocket scientist to figure it out. Plus italics are a pain in the ass.   


Relena sat in her office chair and heard a buzz come from her intercom with her secretary. "Yes Tammy." she said as she pressed a button on the intercom and let go after she finished her sentence. "Commander of the Perventers Heero Yuy is here with some papers he needs you to sign. Do I send him in?" Tammy asked through the intercom. "Yes, yes send him in." Relena replied with the slightest bit of joy in her voice. When he is around she finds it hard to breath. She feels like she is suffocating. 

you make it hard to breathe   
it's as if I'm suffocating 

"Okay ma'am." Tammy said and Heero entered the room. 'Breath Relena.' she told herself mentally. Heero set a document down and stood next to her flipping it open as his mouth opened he noticed she was holding herself as if she was sad about something. "Relena-" he began to question. 

and when you're next to me   
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin   
it makes me sad to think 

Relena shivered at his voice. To think all her feelings could be all for nothing. How sad. She can't stand it, she acts like a love sick puppy around him. 'He probably finds it annoying.' She mused to herself. When she heard her name she cut him off. "Im okay, really. What is this document about today?" she said still having her arms wrapped around herself. 

this could all be for nothing   
I wish there was a way   
a way for you to see inside me 

Heero never started talking he just starred at her. 'I wish you could see inside of me. So you could know.' Heero thought to himself. He then pulled himself out of his world and began to talk about the document. 

I've never felt this way   
about anyone or anything 

As Heero bend down to turn the page to point something out he got a smell of her hair. 'Strawberry' he thought to himself. He felt in heaven. Hell he, himself knew he didn't come in here all the time to talk about documents. Just to be around her. 'God I wish she could see.' he thought to himself. 

TELL ME 

what do I have to do   
to make you happy?   
what do i have to do   
to make you understand? 

Relena took the document and closed it and looked up at him. "What do I have to do to make you happy?" she questioned. Heero blinked 'Just be around me' he wanted to say. "Why do you ask that?" he replied with. "Your never happy around me. How can I make you happy?" she said. 'There I said something about us. Im a coward. A little chicken.' she thought to herself. "I-. There is no need for you to make me happy." he said lying as well. 'What do i have to do to make your understand I love you! I can't say it, so how do I let you understand?!' he screamed inside his head. Relena nodded and took the document. 

what do i have to do   
to make you want me?   
and if I can't make you want me   
what do i have to do? 

Heero took this as a sign to leave and did so. As he went to the door knob he turned to her and saw her with a remote and turned on her CD player having 'What Do I have To Do' by Stabbing Westward come on. Heero shook his head and left. 

Relena almost collapsed when he left and knew what he we thinking now. 'She is letting me down.' she sighed and shook her head. "I will not let you down. Im not selfish." she said aloud. 

I know exactly what you're thinking   
but I swear this time I will not let you down   
I'm not as selfish as I used to be   
that was a part of me that never made me proud 

Heero sat in his seat and could hear the song play in his head. "I have to do anything to keep her satisfied. Anything." he said. 

right now I think I would try anything   
anything at all to keep you satisfied 

Relena looked outside and began to write a note to Heero and at the end she wrote "God I hope you know what losing you is doing to me." and walked out of the office. On her way out she slipped the note under his office door and left. 

God I hope you see what losing you would do to me   
all I want is one more chance, tell me 

As Heero looked at the paper that was once on his floor now on his desk his eyes began to show pain. "I just need one more change. Please..." he said and looked at the note again. 'She says she cant go on like this. She says she is losing me. No! NO! She is winning me everyday!' he screamed in his head. 

TELL ME 

what do I have to do   
to make you happy?   
what do i have to do   
to make you understand? 

As Relena walked to her apartment she saw Heero infront of her door. "Your note is useless. I could never love you. You are a friend only a friend." he said and he hid the pain in his eyes. 'It's for the best. I'll keep you from your job. Please understand.' he thought to himself. 

Relena nodded and replied with "I think someday. I will understand." she said and walked into her apartment. She apparently wasn't thinking because she left the door wide open and Heero watched as she poped a CD into her huge CD player system and played the end of 'What Do I Have To Do.'. She slowly sat down and pulled her left knee to her chest and looked at him with pain all over her face. 

what do i have to do   
to make you want me?   
and if I can't make you want me   
what do i have to do?   
  
  
As Heero watched her with pain inside of him boiling in his stomach. Relena looked at him and sang the last to him.   


  
"To make you love me?  
And if I can't make you love me.   
Then tell me... 

she began to walk up to the door and still sang. 

what do I have to do   
to forget about you?"  
  
  
As she finished the last she closed the door on Heero's face and tears ran down her face as she fell to her knees crying. "How do i forget about you?!" she screamed and banged her head against the door and locked it. 

Outside Heero let a few tears fall down his cheek and left to his own home. 'Never will we be Relena. We would only stop each other from following our path that have been laid out before each other.' he thought and or once cried openly as he sat on his couch now.   
  


A/N: Wow, that was SOOOO sad. Sorry if you thought it would end happy. AHAHHAA. Well erm R&R. (To the chorus to 'Kill You' by Eminem.) Rini gonna kill your if you don't review. cause you don't wanna fuck with Rini. Cause Rini will scream at you. I said your don't Wanna fuck with rini. Cause why? Cause Rini will scream at you. 

AHAHHAAH!!!!! 


End file.
